


It's Just Light, Right?

by for_t2



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Lasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lorna teases Marcos about lasers.





	It's Just Light, Right?

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” 

“Yeah?” Marcos replied, as they walked together. 

“Your powers,” Lorna said, taking his hand, “Is it just your hands, or is it the rest of your body too?” 

“Um,” he started, unsure where she was going with this. “I guess? It’s not like I’ve really tried shining a light with my knees.” 

“And lasers are just light, right?” 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. 

“So have you tried shooting lasers from your eyes?” 

“I… Why?” He said, stopping in his tracks. 

“It’d be cool,” she replied, shrugging and stopping with him. 

“But it’s easier to aim with my hands.” 

“So you have tried it!” 

“I…” He stammered. “Look, I was young, okay?” 

“You still are,” she replied, giving him a light kiss. 

“Young, but wise beyond my years,” he sighed dramatically. 

“Dork.” 

“You’re the one who wanted me to shoot lasers from my eyes.” 

“Still do,” she answered, grinning, before taking his hand. The two started walking again, and a few seconds of silence passed before Lorna spoke up. “You know, we should get a cat.” 

“A cat?” 

“Yeah. It would be fun.”

“I don’t think John would approve.” 

“Ah, he’s a big softie,” she said. “He’d secretly love it.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Marcos agreed, chuckling. 

“And you would look adorable playing catch-the-laser with a cat,” she said, grinning.


End file.
